Hand cleaners generally are made from simple mixtures of sodium salts of long-chain fatty acids. Perfumes, dyes, and germicides are many times added; and even air can be added to make the cleaners lighter than water. The molecules of such hand cleaners generally contain a polar end and a long carbon chain non-polar end. The polar ends of the molecules are water-soluble while the non-polar ends are oil-soluble. Thus, the cleaner emulsifies the fat and grease that makes up the dirt being cleaned, forming a stable emulsion of oily droplets in water.
A problem with the cleaners of the prior art is caused by the inherent properties of the ingredients. Most such cleaners contain harsh chemicals which are caustic and environmentally undesirable. Moreover, many such cleaners are not biodegradable.
It would be desirable to formulate a hand cleaner which is both non-irritating to the skin and at the same time biodegradable.